Most users of hearing aids are affected by hearing loss on both sides. It is therefore advisable to provide hearing assistance to both of the user's ears with one hearing aid in each case (binaural hearing assistance). In many cases, however, there are different degrees of hearing loss in the user's left and right ear, thus making it necessary to adjust the hearing aids to match the relevant hearing loss of the respective ear by means of different parameter settings. Frequently, however, hearing aids are not embodied in a side-specific manner in terms of their housing design. This applies in particular to hearing aids that are wearable on the ear, in particular behind the ear (BTE), but also to universally fitting hearing aids that are wearable in the ear (HE). This can easily lead to mix-ups, with the result that e.g. a hearing aid having the parameter settings for compensating for the hearing loss in a user's left ear is worn in the right ear and vice versa. In order to avoid transposing the hearing aids it is known to provide colored markings on the hearing aids. Thus, for example, the hearing aid for providing hearing assistance to the right ear can be provided with a red marking in order to differentiate the two hearing aids. The hearing aid wearer must personally make sure that the respective hearing aid is used for the correct ear.
The unexamined published German application EP 1 722 597 A1 discloses a hearing aid having a light-emitting diode which indicates to a user whether the hearing aid in question is to be worn on the left or on the right ear.
A hearing aid having a housing and a cover element which can be releasably attached thereto is known from the unexamined published application US 2002/0106096 A1, wherein the user can recognize on the basis of the color of the cover element whether the hearing aid is to be worn on the left or on the right ear.
The unexamined published application WO 2004/077 087 discloses a device for determining position by means of a mobile transponder, wherein the transponder comprises two antennas spaced apart from each other and the direction from which a signal is sent to the antennas can be identified by determining a field strength difference signal.